We're Up All Night (To Get Lucky) Traducción
by ValeAsencio
Summary: Darren y Chris van a una habitación de hotel después de estar algún tiempo separados por el trabajo.


_**N/T: Traduccion autorizada por crisscumfer, asi la encuentran en Tumbl**_

_**Link original de la historia: post/55048629388/fic-were-up-all-night-to-get-lucky**_

* * *

Las bolsas bajo los ojos de Chris son más pesadas de llevar que el bolso que tiene para llevar a las "vacaciones lejos de las vacaciones" como Darren las ha nombrado inteligentemente. Él ha estado en ello, dando vueltas como loco todo el verano, durante demasiado tiempo, y no se ha detenido, está echando humo en este punto. Da la casualidad que los humos que está echando son un exudado para Darren que se quema como la energía ilimitada que tiene unido químicamente a la sangre en sus venas. El hecho de que cuando él, cansadamente mira a Darren, y lo ve revoloteando en el bolso que él empacó, moviendo su cabeza y cantando _Paradise By the Dashboard__Light _suavemente para sí mismo, Chris siente que sus rodillas están a punto de ceder, es totalmente injusto.

– No entiendo cómo es justo que siendo más joven que tú, tengas más energía que yo – Chris hace pucheros, dejándose caer en la enorme cama en medio de la habitación. Todo aquí es enorme, probablemente demasiado grande, pero Darren nunca hace nada a medias en su vida.

Sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del bolso, Darren dice inexpresivamente – Soy aprendiz de George Jung.

– Estoy seguro – dice Chris rodando los ojos haciendo que le duela la cabeza. Mientras se está sentando de nuevo, se da cuenta de que tiene los siguientes dos días para hacer lo que sea que él quiera hacer. Él podría dormir durante 48 horas seguidas. Podría pedir una pizza y comérsela toda. Podría matar a un hombre. – Vamos a ver un porno lésbica – es lo que él decide.

– Voy a tener que pasar – Darren le dice con una sonrisa.

Chris lo mira de lado. – ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el verdadero Darren Criss? –Finalmente habiendo hurgado en sus cosas, Darren se vuelve hacia Chris y sostiene lo que ha estado buscando. – Eso es lubricante – dice. – Y un consolador – Chris mantiene sus ojos en ellos como Darren los pone en la cama. El consolador es un poco grande, y el lubricante es con sabor a coco, así que al menos Darren tomó sus preferencias en cuenta mientras los compro.

– Muy bien – Darren le dice sarcásticamente con una leve inclinación de cabeza. – Si combinamos los dos, estoy seguro de que podríamos pensar en algunas cosas divertidas que hacer con ellas.

Chris hace una mueca, ya más cansado ante la idea de tener relaciones sexuales en estos momentos. – No lo sé, Dare, el sueño parece malditamente divertido.

– Más divertido que el sexo? – Y entonces él arruga la nariz, ladea la cabeza un poco. –Es más divertido una palabra?

– No lo creo – dice Chris, riendo un poco. Se recuesta en la cama, mira hacia el techo, y se quita los zapatos con un bostezo. –Podría ser.

– No creo que lo sea – dice Darren. – Pero sabes que es una palabra?

– Erinaceous.

– No sé lo que eso significa – dice Darren, y cuando Chris lo mira, él está tirando su camisa sobre su cabeza – pero sí sé lo que significa un orgasmo, y me gustaría ofrecerte uno o dos o cinco.

– De, perteneciente a, o parecido a un erizo – Chris ofrece, y rueda de lado para mirar a Darren quitarse el resto de la ropa. – Y creo que cinco orgasmos es un poco exagerado. Probablemente doloroso, también.

Él estaba bajando sus pantalones y calcetines. – No, si se hacen bien – desafía Darren, dedos trabajando en el botón de sus pantalones. – Y resulta que soy un experto en orgasmos.

Chris resopla sin delicadeza con eso, riendo un poco, viendo a Darren sacándose su pantalón por las piernas, tirando de ellos. – Un experto, ¿eh?

– Oh sí – Darren le dice y le lanza una mirada juguetona cuando se dobla para tirar de sus calcetines. Para consternación de Chris, se detiene ahí, deja sus boxers puestos y se sube a la cama, moviéndose hacia el centro, donde Chris está curvado hacia un lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, las piernas todavía colgando por el borde.

– Me permito disentir – afirma Chris, rodando sobre su espalda cuando Darren mira hacia él, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Chris.

Con una sonrisa, Darren tatarea y se acerca para presionar sus bocas por un segundo. Él se aleja, solo lo suficientemente lejos para que Chris pueda verle todo el rostro, y le dice – Creo que vas a tener que dejarme demostrarte, entonces.

* * *

Besar a Darren tiene que ser una de las cosas favoritas que Chris tiene que hacer. Realmente besarlo, no como cuando ellos están en sus personajes, si no llegar a horcajadas sobre Darren en una cama y enredar sus manos en sus rizos en la base de su cuello, tirarle la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que pueda sumergirse aún más, mordisquear ese punto de su labio, que siempre le hace aspirar una bocanada de aire. Y ha sido un tiempo desde que pueden hacer esto, solo besarse perezosamente por un rato, sin tener que preocuparse de nada, y Chris no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos hasta este momento.

Las manos de Darren de alguna manera se han desplazado hasta la parte superior del trasero de Chris, extendidas allí, presionando la piel como Chris inclina su cabeza a un lado un poco más y se arquea dándole el acceso que necesita si él quiere. Con un murmullo grueso y una ligera sonrisa, Darren deja que una de sus manos caminen un poco más hacia abajo, moviéndola sobre la curva del trasero de Chris y luego lo desliza sólo un poco para que pueda pulsar su dedo envuelto en la tela del bóxer hacia el agujero de Chris. Él trata de reprimir un gemido en la punta de su lengua, pero sale de todos modos, y Darren cambia de posición, alejándose para que pueda moverlos, para que Chris este sobre su espalda, los labios de Darren adhiriéndose a su cuello, chupando y mordiendo y dejando todo al rojo vivo, como él va dejando un sendero húmedo por el torso de Chris. Su lengua sale a bailar a la sensible piel del pecho de Chris y Chris deja escapar un tembloroso – Oh, mierda.

– Voy a chupar tu polla, ¿de acuerdo? – Darren dice, ahogado, pero todavía fuerte en la cabeza de Chris. Su boca hace patrones sobre la piel de Chris, sus labios y sus dientes y su lengua salen a presionar y morder y dejan pequeñas marcas a su paso. Chris ya está temblando un poco, ya se está arqueando bajo el toque de Darren, bajo la sensación de sus manos sosteniendo sus caderas y su boca suave y cálida y húmeda a lo largo de su cuerpo. Él ya está tan desesperado, y ni siquiera sabía que tenía la energía para ello.

Por el momento que Darren pone sus manos en su polla, hay saliva esparcida en su barbilla y sus mejillas, y cuando Chris mira hacia abajo, tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla y mirar hacia Darren, que ya está corrompido y sudoroso, despeinado por las manos de Chris en su pelo. Así que Chris desliza hacia atrás los rizos de Darren, tirándolos un poco y deja escapar un gemido cuando Darren abre la boca y coge la cabeza de la polla de Chris entre sus labios. Las manos de Darren distraídamente bajando hacia los muslos de Chris, sus dedos cavando un poco más duro a medida que se hunde más abajo en la polla de Chris. Él lo consigue a mitad de camino y mueve una mano para envolverla alrededor de la base, sosteniendo a Chris en su lugar mientras trabaja con su lengua debajo de la cabeza, empujando más hacia abajo y apretando sus ojos cerrados. Chris sabe que están mojados, sabe que Darren está empujandose hacia abajo, y Chris puede oírse a sí mismo quejarse. – Joder, Darren – él jadea, tirando del cabello de Darren para sentir a Darren gemir cuando lo hace, sólo para ver cómo se estremece con él. – Dios, eres tan bueno en esto. Es tan bueno con tu pequeña boca bonita, Dare.

La otra mano de Darren está presionando apretadamente el muslo de Chris, aferrándose mientras se hunde un poco más, obteniendo más de la polla de Chris en su garganta antes levantarse con un jadeo. Hay saliva en todas partes, la polla de Chris esta resbaladiza por la saliva, los labios de Darren rojos y húmedos, con la barbilla húmeda. Su mano se desliza fácilmente cuando empieza a acariciar a Chris, dedos apretándolos con la presión correcta, y Chris deja su cabeza colgando hacia atrás, dejando que su ojos revoloteen cerrándose cuando Darren se hunde hacia abajo con un leve zumbido. – _Joder_ – maldice, agudo y fuerte, cuando Darren ahueca sus mejillas, chupa duro y largo, su boca alrededor de la mitad de la polla de Chris.

Él se quita con una sonrisa, su mano instantáneamente trabajando, su puño apretado y se siente tan bien alrededor de la polla de Chris – ¿Quieres follarme? – él pregunta coloquial, como si su rostro no estuviese mojado con su propia saliva, ni sus labios rojos e hinchados.

– ¿Quieres que te folle? – Es difícil para él para decirlo, su respiración está un poco cortada y su cerebro trabajando en torno a otras cosas, centrándose demasiado en tomar el contorno del cuerpo de Darren, la forma en que su cabello se pega a su cara, en cómo sus mejillas están rojas.

Darren se inclina hacia adelante para darle un beso, sin dejar de sonreír, sus labios aun un poco húmedos, y Chris lo besa de vuelta con fervor, chupando su boca un poco, mordisqueando cuando se aleja con un leve zumbido. – Eso no era realmente la pregunta.

– Mm, lo sé – Chris dice en tono áspero, sus manos llegando a enredarse en el pelo de Darren de nuevo, simplemente tirando mientras él trabaja con sus labios y sus dientes en el cuello de Chris.

– Bueno, yo quiero que me folles –, tararea en el hombro de Chris, donde está chupando profundo allí, – Así que – un moretón rojo rápidamente florece allí, – si estás listo para ello – su lengua sale a lamer el calor del moretón – debemos hacer eso.

Él se retuerce prácticamente en este punto, arqueándose bajo la presión de la boca de Darren y tratando de reprimir los gemidos que retumban bajo su pecho. Hay un momento en que se da cuenta que debe responder, decir algo de vuelta, algo que afirme a Darren lo que había pedido, pero está atrapado en su garganta, enterrado bajo los sonidos que están atrapados allí también. Y, de repente, está viniendo en voz alta y gruesa – Sí, joder, está bien.

Sus dedos todavía están enredados en el pelo de Darren, todavía tirando de el, Chris vuelve la cabeza para que pueda atrapar los labios de Darren con los suyos, para que pueda darle un beso duro y frenético, húmedo y ruidoso. Se mueven juntos, desplazándose y girando así Darren se vuelve de espaldas para que Chris pueda tener un mejor ángulo para mover sus dedos hasta las caderas de Darren. Su polla es dura, curvada hacia su estómago y húmeda en la punta, Chris la toma en su mano con puño flojo. Darren deja escapar un gemido cuando lo hace con una risa ahogada. Darren se muerde su labio, estira sus brazos para alejase, y Chris toma ese momento para comenzar masturbarlo, lento y apretado, escuchando los ruidos que salen de la boca de Darren mientras Chris lo masturba.

– Sí –, Darren jadea, su sonrisa finalmente desvaneciéndose en una mirada de felicidad, los ojos cerrados mientras Chris lo acaricia. – Mierda, sí.

Chris se mueve hacia abajo para presionar sus labios en sus pectorales y siente el zumbido de Darren contra sus labios, siente las vibraciones y se aleja para lamer sus labios. Tiene la idea de chupar a Darren, piensa en poner su boca alrededor de su pene y hacer que se venga así, pero entonces recuerda el plan original. Ellos no han sido capaces de coger en mucho tiempo, no han tenido el tiempo para eso, han estado lejos por mucho tiempo, y ahora que pueden, Chris está desesperado, quiere trazar cada centímetro de la piel de Darren, cada profundidad, cada curva y línea, y tienen el tiempo para hacer eso. Ellos pueden, y todo lo golpea a la vez, y deja escapar un gemido, apoya su frente en el hombro de Darren, su mano aún en un movimiento lento en la polla de Darren.

Él deja que las ideas reflexionen en su cabeza, piensa en sus opciones, en lo que quiere hacer exactamente. Es su juego, su tiempo para jugar, y sabe exactamente lo que quiere. – Date la vuelta para mí? –, pregunta, sentándose y dejando ir de la polla de Darren.

– Oh –, Darren empieza, con una sonrisa en sus labios otra vez – tratando de obtener una vista panorámica?

– Exactamente –, Chris resopla, rodando un poco los ojos.

Darren empieza a moverse, poniéndose de rodillas y Chris observa todo sus movimientos, mira sus músculos cambiar a medida que se pone en cuatro patas y darse la vuelta. Él mira a Chris por encima de su hombro, se lame los labios juguetonamente, y menea sus caderas, y Chris no puede dejar de reír. Él golpea a Darren en la parte posterior del muslo, el sonido agudo, y el color florece rápidamente. – Dejar de hacer eso –, Chris le dice. – Estoy tratando de mantenerme serio.

– Estoy siendo serio –, Darren insiste, asintiendo con la cabeza y luego mira de nuevo hacia delante. Él deja caer su cabeza, baja la mitad superior un poco por lo que la caída de su columna vertebral es más pronunciada, así Chris puede ver todo. Él lo mira un momento, deja que sus ojos se pierdan por su extensión. La forma de Darren, lo pequeño que es, lo estrecha que es su cintura, Chris lo observa todo, sigue las líneas de él, todo el camino hasta la plenitud de su trasero. Sus manos van a agarrarlo, Chris se inclina hacia delante y presiona su boca en su espalda baja, besa su piel caliente y sabe a sal, por el sudor de Darren. El cambio de los músculos de Darren bajo sus manos le da una idea, y él besa un camino que baja hacia la caída entre sus mejillas, usa sus manos para abrirlo más amplio, para que pueda llegar a la piel arrugada del agujero de Darren. Darren deja escapar una bocanada – Santa mierda.

Con una leve sonrisa, Chris presiona la punta de su lengua, una de sus manos sube por la espalda de Darren, hasta su costado, donde deja que sus dedos se claven un poco mientras lame sobre el agujero de Darren. Al presionar la parte plana con su lengua, Chris se deleita con el sabor almizclado de él, la forma en que su respiración se vuelve más aguda, eventualmente deja escapar un profundo gemido y se arquea hacia abajo un poco más. Él se retuerce, y Chris piensa que va a decir algo, pero en cambio siente la mano de Darren deslizarse en su cabello, siente el tirón, y Darren lo mantiene así mientras Chris trabaja en él.

No es hasta que Chris presiona un dedo que Darren empieza a balbucear,– Chris, dios, te ves tan caliente así. No tienes puta idea, bebé. Mierda – Simplemente lo incita, lo hace esforzarse más para poner su lengua al lado de su dedo y la mano de Darren sólo se pone más y más apretada cuando Chris le da más.

Él tiene que apartarse para respirar, tiene que retroceder y empuja la mano de Darren hasta que entiende el punto y la deja caer, cae de nuevo sobre sus codos, su cabeza cae entre sus hombros, y Chris desliza su otra mano hacia abajo al cuerpo de Darren, sus ojos rastrillan sobre la piel de gallina que se forma cuando lo hace. Su dedo todavía está enterrado en él, aun presionado en el interior, Chris se inclina hacia abajo y muerde el trasero de Darren suavemente, lo suficiente para hacer que él sisee una respiración y dispare a Chris una mirada sucia, mientras Chris desliza su dedo. – Apestas –, Darren gime, rodando sobre su espalda.

Chris busca el lubricante, atrapa a Darren bajando su mano para tocarse y golpea su mano, haciendo caso omiso del gruñido frustrado de Darren. – Confías en mí para que puedas venirte, ¿no? – Chris le pregunta. Finalmente encuentra el lubricante escondido debajo de una de las almohadas en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Con un gemido, Darren dice – Sí.

– Entonces no lo hagas –, advierte Chris, esparciendo un poco de lubricante en sus dedos.

– Pero Chris –, Darren hace pucheros, – Estoy tan duro. Sólo quiero follar.

Chris no le contesta, no le dice nada, sólo codea hacia sus piernas abiertas y baraja su camino entre ellas para que pueda llegar abajo y hundir dos de sus dedos resbaladizos en su interior. Cuando lo hace, Darren deja que su mirada revolotee, dejando escapar un gruesa gemido obsceno. – Como una puta –, Chris le dice.

Con una sonrisa, Darren gime – Sí, realmente lo soy.

Es tan bonito así. Chris no cree que pueda llegar a superarlo, la manera en que Darren está extendido y listo, todo resbaladizo y abierto para su polla. Retorciéndose y ruidoso y húmedo y rizado. Su piel cálida y húmeda, con el pelo esponjoso y sobresaliendo en todas partes. Su agujero abierto alrededor de sus dedos. Se pregunta si Darren dejaría que Chris lo mire follar algún día. Tal vez se podrían filmar.

Entonces Chris se lo dice – Eres tan hermoso.

Darren se pavonea, le sonríe y se apoya sobre los dedos de Chris al mismo tiempo. – Oh, sí? – le pregunta, y Chris desliza en un tercer dedo, tomando la forma en que su boca cae abierta y hace un pequeño sonido.

– Sí –, responde Chris, curvando sus dedos un poco, follando dentro de él con más propósito. Darren se arquea debajo de él, se muerde el labio inferior para tratar de reprimir el gemido que sale de todos modos. – Todo extendido para mí. Sudoroso, cálido y apretado.

Se pone en ángulo recto de nuevo, lo consigue a la perfección, y Darren se queja gruesamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Chris mira la forma en que su cuello se estira, sus venas, y lo folla con más fuerza. Los ruidos se hacen más fuertes, y Darren prácticamente se retuerce debajo de él, su boca abierta en torno a ruidos y palabras cortadas que Chris no puede entender.

A pesar del gemido que Darren deja salir y la forma en que se aprieta a su alrededor, Chris desliza sus dedos hacia afuera, los seca en las sábanas distraídamente, y trabaja rápidamente sobre su polla. Cuando mira de vuelta a Darren, él tiene su mano alrededor de la base de su pene, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Agarrando el tobillo de Darren, Chris engancha la pierna de Darren alrededor de su cintura para que pueda estar más cerca, para que pueda mirar hacia abajo, a los dos de ellos cuando se alinea en el agujero de Darren y empuja adentro, para que pueda ver su polla hundirse en el culo de Darren. Es lento, Chris se toma su tiempo sólo para que pueda mirar, pero Darren se retuerce, trabajando en sí mismo por más y más, haciendo pequeños sonidos frustrados en la parte aposterior de su garganta. Chris agarra a su otra pierna, pone la mano debajo de su muslo, y lo empuja hasta que Darren casi se dobla por la mitad, y él se hunde mucho más.

La cosa sobre follar a Darren siempre le hace agua la boca a Chris, lo hace gemir y jadear, es estar dentro de Darren. Él se convierte en una puta para su polla, abre las piernas un poco más y sin coerción, se toca a sí mismo, no importa lo lento que Chris trate de ir, Darren hace pequeños sonidos en la parte posterior de su garganta que hacen que no pueda contenerse. Chris ha tenido que acostumbrarse a apretar la base de su pene durante las primeras embestidas, cuando Darren está maullando y retorciéndose y suplicando con su cuerpo para que él lo folle hasta dejarlo sin sentido, y aun así es la cosa más caliente que Chris ha visto en su vida, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Se hace aún más caliente cuando Darren suspira, – Me encanta ser follado, dios.

No puede contener el siseo de – Una pequeña puta –, que se cae de su boca, y él está contento de decirlo porque Darren arquea su espalda, aprieta hacia abajo alrededor de Chris y gime grueso, moviendo su cabeza para tratar de morder la almohada. Hay sudor deslizándose por su piel, por lo que cuando Chris trata de empujar su muslo hacia atrás un poco más, su mano se desliza un poco y tiene que clavar sus dedos un poco más fuerte. Darren deja escapar un gemido y se estremece, sus embestidas son un poco más lentas, perezosos empujes de Chris contra él.

– Chris –, Darren jadea, finalmente yendo en ello, y Chris muele sus caderas, habiendo finalmente tocado fondo. Darren saca su brazo tratando de agarrar una de las almohadas grandes de plumas, pero se sobrepasa y termina por empujarla hacia el lado del colchón, las plumas saliéndose de ella, y Chris sabe que están en todas partes. No es hasta que Chris está retrocediendo la mayor parte del camino, sólo la cabeza de su pene estirando el agujero de Darren, que Darren finalmente consigue una almohada, obteniendo algo donde clavar sus dedos y Chris lo folla de nuevo, duro y discordante, mientras los nudillos de Darren se vuelven blancos. Él no puede apartar los ojos de la manera en que la boca de Darren cae abierta y su lengua sale a lamer sus labios, dejándolos resbaladizos e hinchados, y Chris se inclina para besarlo rápidamente. Es sucio y no hay nada más que lengua y dientes, pero le da a Chris un momento para obtener un ángulo particularmente bueno que tiene a Darren gimiendo en voz alta, sus manos arañando la espalda de Chris, sus uñas clavándose cuando se sienta hacia atrás de nuevo.

Ellas se clavan en aún más, y Chris sabe que va a tener marcas, cuando pone sus dos manos debajo de los muslos de Darren, extendiéndolo un poco más, y los empuja hasta su pecho. Él pone a Darren un poco más doblado, lo que lo pone mucho más abierto, y Chris se lo folla de esa manera, dejando que el aguijón de las uñas de Darren se claven en su piel fundiéndose con la sensación del calor apretado de su polla en el culo de Darren, dejándolo jadeando, follándose a Darren duro y profundo. Los sonidos que deja escapar, los gemidos roncos y afilados, pequeñas palabras cortadas que suenan como el nombre de Chris, cuando se aclaran, como suplica y una maldición que se curvan alrededor de la espina dorsal de Chris y envían un calor que quema a través de todo su cuerpo.

– Chris – Darren gime, – Tan bueno bebe, mierda.

– Lo tomas tan bien, Dare –, Chris alaba, dejando que una de las piernas de Darren caiga para que pueda arrastrar una mano hacia abajo y rodear la polla de Darren con su puño. Él deja escapar un grito ahogado cuando Chris lo hace, su cabeza cae hacia atrás y su boca abierta, y está jadeando.

– Tan cerca, tan cerca, Chris. Mierda, por favor, por favor.

– Te vas a venir, Dare? – Chris le pregunta, y él ralentiza sus movimientos, sumergiéndose en él tan profundo como antes, pero más lento, más grueso y alargando un poco más. Hay una burla en su voz, él sabe, y Darren se queja hacia él, frunciendo el ceño y trata de follarse él mismo, trata de bajar el mismo hacia la polla de Chris, trata de conseguir más.

Él se queja – Por favor, Chris, quiero venirme, por favor –, y se arquea en su contra.

Chris se apiada de él, aprieta su control sobre la polla de Darren sólo un poco, y le dice – Vamos, Darren. Vamos –. Se lo folla más rápido ahora y lo masturba con el mismo entusiasmo, y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Darren se estremece a su alrededor, dejando escapar un gemido grueso que se convierte en un jadeo, y se viene en todo el puño de Chris.

Chris lo folla a través del orgasmo, mira su polla contraerse en su mano, mira su corrida sobre su pecho, y lo folla más duro, se inclina un poco más, hasta que los gruñidos de Darren se hacen incómodos, pero sigue de todos modos, y Chris lo folla duro. No necesita mucho, sólo un poco más de embestidas dentro él, sólo una rápida – Joder – cae de la boca de Darren y Chris se acerca, caderas tartamudeando y luego para, su cuerpo tenso y rompiéndose, y su boca abierta en torno a un lío de maldiciones. Darren se estremece debajo de él, y se queda quieto.

Con una sonrisa, Darren le dice – Yo no creía que pudiese doblarme de esa manera.

Chris le da una palmadita en el muslo, demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento para formar palabras, demasiado cansado para tratar de alejarse de él. Él va a tener que hacerlo sin embargo, sabe que no es cómodo estar en esa posición, pero él no quiere. Con el tiempo lo hace, pero sólo porque Darren gruñe.

– No, en serio hombre, no puedo sentir mis piernas.

* * *

En algún lugar entre Darren convenciendo a Chris para permitirle follarlo con el vibrador y Chris doblando a Darren sobre el pequeño sofá que tienen en el otro lado de la habitación, Darren logró persuadir a Chris para que lo folle contra la pared. Y Chris es ruidoso. Qué es, probablemente, un problema, pero no puede pensar más allá del hecho de que la polla de Darren se siente tan bien en su interior. Él está extendido ampliamente, sus extremidades duelen y está cansado, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien. Él tiene un moretón a flor de piel en la parte interior de su muslo, y la rodilla de Darren está cavando en ella, haciendo que arda de dolor con cada sacudida de la polla de Darren en contra de su próstata. El cuadro detrás de la cabeza de Chris se está sacudiendo, probablemente va a perturbar a la habitación que está conectada a la de ellos, pero es demasiado tarde en este punto, y Darren tiene una sonrisa maliciosa que Chris sabe que es porque la gente va a saber lo que está pasando en esa habitación de hotel.

– Crees que podemos hacer que llamen a la recepción por nosotros? – Darren desafía, y Chris niega con la cabeza, se muerde su labio, y deja escapar un gemido absolutamente obsceno cuando Darren se inclina y aspira la piel en la base del cuello al mismo tiempo que lo folla con un ángulo malditamente perfecto. Él está cerca, y este va a ser su cuarto orgasmo de la noche, y él está demasiado sensible, demasiado ansioso, y excesivamente ruidoso.

–No –, advierte Chris, un jadeo sale a borbotones después de eso, y Darren juega sucio, los mueve para que los pies de Chris estén en el suelo otra vez, pero él está mirando a la pared, con las manos arriba. Darren se hunde de nuevo en él, alineándose nuevamente y lo folla con un suave movimiento, y Chris tiene que morderse los labios para no gemir en voz demasiado alta. Los sonidos saliendo todos modos.

– Creo que podemos hacer algo mejor que esto, ¿no es cierto, Christopher?.

– Darren –, Chris gime, su cabeza caída hacia abajo cuando Darren empieza realmente a follarlo, sus caderas golpeando contra el culo de Chris, y él está tan cerca ya, puede sentir el calor familiarizado retorciendo en su estómago. – Mierda –, jadea.

– Sí –, gruñe Darren y Chris sabe que está sonriendo, sabe que está completamente con aire satisfecho porque Chris comienza a lloriquear en voz alta, arquea la espalda y todo cambia, y está prácticamente sollozando.

– Mierda, tan bueno –, se queja. – Tan jodidamente bueno Darren. Mierda.

No se necesita mucho después de eso, sólo Darren alcanzando su polla y masturbarlo un par de veces, inclinándose para hincarle el diente a la parte carnosa de su hombro, y se viene, abriendo la boca en torno a un fuerte gemido que termina siendo el nombre de Darren. Dios, el sonido reverbera alrededor de su cabeza, rebotando hacia él, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que está de la pared, y deja escapar una risa débil cuando Darren le da una palmada en el trasero una vez.

– Te odio –, se queja, y Darren suelta una carcajada.

* * *

Cuando se van a dormir esa noche, Chris agotado y repugnante y absolutamente cansado, se toma un segundo para mirar alrededor de la habitación, y se estremece un poco. La almohada de antes está de vuelta en la cama, pero las plumas están esparcidas por todo el suelo, sobre la cómoda, un par pegadas a la pared desde sólo Dios sabe cuándo. Sus ropas del día están esparcidas alrededor de toda la habitación, uno de los calcetines de Darren está en el tocador del televisor. Él tiene que agacharse y recoger el edredón del piso, que está hay de antes cuando Darren había querido follar en el suelo, y Chris se había negado hasta que Darren decidió construir un fuerte con una excusa terrible. También hay un sofá cojín* o dos y una de las cortinas esta apilada en el suelo al lado del fuerte para sexo. Una de las pinturas de alguna manera se golpeó contra la pared, y Chris no se acuerda de que eso suceda, por lo que tiene una sensación de que Darren lo dejo así para que se vea peor de lo que realmente es.

Por no mencionar el lubricante, las escupidas, sus venidas y las sábanas cubiertas de sudor.

Él se siente honestamente bastante mal para el que llegue a limpiar este cuarto, pero eso supone la ventaja de ser un nombre decididamente muy conocido en Hollywood, llegar a ser discreto cuando se trata de habitaciones de hotel, así por lo menos nadie sabe que fueron ellos.

– Jodimos este cuarto –, Darren dice suavemente.

Con un bufido, Chris está de acuerdo – Demasiado.

– Voy a dejar una buena propina, no te preocupes –, dice encogiéndose de hombros. – Y vamos a ordenar un poco

– Estoy seguro –, Chris asiente, se encrespa sobre su costado para que pueda deslizarse hacia donde Darren esta desnudo y enterrar su cara en su hombro.

– Ahora no, por supuesto –, le dice Darren, se gira y se ajusta para que pueda poner sus brazos alrededor de Chris para que estén abrazando correctamente. Chris hace un sonido tranquilo de acuerdo, demasiado cansado para siquiera abrir los ojos en este punto. – Después de todo todavía tenemos todo el día de mañana para ensuciarlo un poco más.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier error de ortografía me dicen :)


End file.
